Nny kills two judgemental chicks
by HaChI thetourettes puppy
Summary: Nny discovers two very...hypocritical and judgemental girls. Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen to them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's night with a partially clouded sky to Johnny's disappointment. He enjoyed gazing at the stars wishing that he had something, somewhere in the future to look forward to. He sighed and stared at the ground for a moment.

Gradually moving along, Johnny noticed a small dance club on a street corner. The music in this place was so loud that you could hear it on the outskirts of the block. He thought to himself for a moment _"I wonder how they got away with that? You'd think that people would call to bitch that they had work in the morning, or something."_

So Johnny decided, what the hell. He was rather bored at the moment, and not having any random delicious food substance to distract him. He casually walked in, while gathering a few stares. People crowded everywhere on the dance floors with the bright flashing lights dancing around the room with the thundering music shaking the small windows. Johnny then turns his view to a small table in which two young girls around the age of 19 or so slouched over the table age smoking cigarettes. Ugh. How Johnny hated those corrupted by the "addiction" of cigarettes.

The girls look towards Johnny. They were fairly attractive girls, although they had a slight bitchy look on their faces. One had dark shoulder length hair that was slightly curled, who wore what seemed like a pound and a half of makeup. She was very thin and wore a long black dress. The other girl had jet black bobbed hair which had a slight swirl that was resting on her forehead. She was wearing a pair of tripp paints, and wearing what seemed to be a red bra with a black fishnet shirt going over it. She too had very dark makeup. They were known as Anne and Cleo.

The more clothed of the two grimaced towards Johnny. The other then did the same. Johnny winced a bit. The two girls started chatting amongst themselves while still giving the same stare towards Johnny. "My god, would you look at that? A scrawny little rat scampered in." Anne whispered to Cleo. She took a hit off of her cigarette. Johnny started tensing up when he realized that they were obviously gossiping about him. Cleo gave an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, I know. He probably just came here hoping to find nonexistent friends. How sad. The boy apparently doesn't have a life if he came in alone." Johnny tweaked a bit. He decides to stroll up towards their table.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, don't you girls look lovely this evening?" Johnny asked with a wry smile

on his face. He knew that they would laugh at him, but he seemed to be in a "playful"

mood tonight. He felt like building his rage.

"Oh my god, you're kidding right? You're hitting on _us_?" Cleo exclaimed. "Why

don't you take your bony ass over there?" Cleo said as she pointed to a corner in which

an extremely obese woman was sitting. "Maybe she can give you some of her belly,"

Anne added spitefully.

"Heh Heh," Johnny muttered to himself. He looked at the girls and said, "See you

guys later I suppose." Little did they know that something very…excruciating would be

occurring in the near future. Anne put out her cigarette. "Thank god that freak walked

away. I thought I was going to puke when I saw that hideous figure of his," Anne said.

Cleo nodded her head in disgust. Cleo then put out her cigarette. "Well, I guess I'm going

to go on my way, I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow," Cleo explained.

With that, they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, that had been enough. Johnny was pretty riled up by this time. He packed a

small leather back pack. It contained two gag balls, his smiley faced handled knifes that

he had just recently sharpened, makeup remover, ropes, and a set of handcuffs. With a

smirk on his face, he stepped out of his house.

Johnny doesn't kill those who don't stare or deserve it. He murders the one's who

get under your skin. The ones who never seem to change. The ones who like to put

judgment of appearance ahead of everything else that actually matters in terms of judging

an individual. And these two, you could say, were asking for it.

Johnny approached the first stop, a short walk down the road from his own house.

Yes, just last night he had hid in those lovely azalea bushes while Cleo had waltzed in

and walked up to her room.

Cleo had not gone to bed yet. She stayed up watching some show on one of those

music television channels which generally consist of reality shows on them. She was

watching a documentary on a popular industrial band. Eventually, she grew bored of it,

so she walked upstairs to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth. After that she

decided to pluck on her eyebrows. Then floss her teeth. Then wash her hair. Then a

bunch of other beauty enhancing tasks. After that, she turned on her heel and headed for

her room.

Cleo slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and threw on a t-shirt with some

random band on it. She got into her bed, and pulled the covers onto her. Soon, she fell

into sleep…

Cleo woke up sweating. Nightmares. As her senses came in tune, she nearly

fainted at the scene that she apparently was apart of. She had been hung upside down

near a small table, which had small chairs, in which one of them was occupying a teddy

bear which looked like it had been ripped to pieces and sewn together many times. She

came to see when her senses grew sharper, a pile of corpses in a far corner of the room.

They left a horrid stench. In one of the seats, was a bond unconscious Anne. Then, she

tried to scream. She looked down (or up) at the contraption that had been strapped over

her mouth. _"What in all the Hells? Who is doing this? How? __**Why?**__" _She thought as she

started swinging back and forth trying to weaken whatever was suspending her. She

looked down (up) to notice that see was hung in this cocoon made of ropes by steel

chains. Great. Cleo snapped her head towards the staircase. Someone was coming down

the stairs. The slender figure came closer, and muttered, "Ah, I see you are awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The figure moved toward Cleo and removed her gag-ball. "W-who...who are you? What do you want?" Cleo's face turned even paler as the pull string on the light was tugged. The figure was the "rat" that Cleo and Anne had been gossiping about. "Oh my god, please! What do you want? I'll do anything!" Johnny's grin only stretched wider.

"What do you mean who am I?!? I'm the one who was minding his own damn business while you and your overdone friend over there decided to antagonize me with words! _Yes!_ You know! or possibly...you don't! Because you ridicule others so frequently, you don't remember. Yes. You "pretty people" don't remember the ones like me. The ones considered the gum under your retched school desks! The ones who are just another "nobody"! With that Johnny pulled out one of his frowned face machetes and sent it spinning landing on the wall just under Cleo's head. Cleo's eyes widened with terror.

Cleo cringed at the disgust that these next words were bringing to her. "I'm sorry, okay? I intentionally make fun of others to make myself feel better...it was wrong. I can change!" Cleo exclaimed desperately. _"Heh, my ass,"_ She thought sarcastically to her plea.

Johnny testified. "Oh really now? Damn. You'd think that people would learn that after all the people that they see in here, whether suspended off of the ceiling, or nailed to the wall, that I would have heard all the excuses under the blue fucking moon," he rioted as his anger continued to build at this girls ignorance._ "You_, if anyone I would suspect that that statement was false. I know you. I know more about you than I wish to know." Johnny walked over to the table where Anne was still sitting bound to a chair by ropes next to the small round table. Johnny pulled his tazer out of his pocket and set it on a level only to provide extreme discomfort. He held it toward the back of Anne's neck, and pushed the button.

Anne let out a muffled scream as she abruptly woke from the shock. She looked around, panicking, and sweating as Cleo had been. Her eyes flashed on Johnny as tears started to stream from her eyes. "emme oh, emme oh!" She muffled as she was shaking back and forth in the chair. Johnny tazered her once more. Her head hung to the floor as she sit barely conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anne wobbled her head around helplessly as Johnny went back up stairs. Cleo saw this as a time for opportunity. "Anne! _Anne!_," she roughly half-whispered. Anne gazed up at her with tired, distressed eyes. "Anne! Thank god! C'mon! you have to get out of those ropes! that's a hell of a lot easier than what I would have to do! C'mon Anne! You're going to have to untie yourself if you want to get the hell out of here!," Cleo reasoned.

Anne shook her head a bit and tried to work at the ropes with the tips of her fingers. After a few minutes, she started to loosen them. About ten or so minutes later, she started unwinding the ropes from her body. Surprisingly, Anne was free.

"Oh, thank Jesus!," Cleo exclaimed excitedly. "Now come over here and help me down!" She said as she started to swing in the cocoon she was in. Anne looked at her with a disgusted look. "Where has all your makeup gone? Ugh. You're lookin' pretty bad you know..." Anne said. "Oh for the love...Anne! You are not done up either you know! Just come over here and get me down from this damn thing!"

Anne sighed and rolled her eyes as she advanced toward the contraption that Cleo was suspended from. Lazily, she started untying the ropes on the cocoon. Then worked on picking the locks. She unraveled a few more ropes then...

A knife flew from the flight of stairs that Johnny had walked up an hour ago. The knife hit Anne in her side, in which she screamed and fell to the floor in pain. Cleo screamed simultaneously. Johnny then jumped down the flight of stairs with two objects in his hand: A bow in one hand, and a smiley machete in the other. There was an arrow holder strapped to his back. Johnny first went over to Anne and stood over her. Anne Jerked her head up at the last second, when Johnny plunged the machete through her stomach. She screamed as blood started pouring out of her mouth. Johnny drew the machete out of her and then placed the tip of the machete over Anne's forehead. Slowly, and carefully Johnny etched the word "UGLY" back wards onto her forehead. After this, he grabbed a large shard of mirror off of the floor and held it up to Anne's face. Anne screamed one last time, then went unconscious from the blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny snickered a little and said, "That's just what you 'pretty people' are afraid of, isn't it

Johnny snickered a little and said, "That's just what you 'pretty people' are afraid of, isn't it?" Then he turned to face a horrified Cleo. She was cringing in a corner with a hand above her head. "Stay back you psychotic freak!" Cleo exclaimed, trying to avoid the stare of his demeaning eyes. "Well, why would I want to leave a pretty thing like you alone?" sneered Johnny. Daringly, Cleo looked up into the eyes of the murderer. As soon as she did this, Johnny gave Cleo a forcing embrace. "I'm so sorry to have harmed your fragile, corrupted little mind. But it will all be over soon enough." With that, Johnny reached into his back pocket with one of his hands, while straining the other around Cleo and slammed her into the wall. Cleo struggled and screamed as Johnny retrieved his taiser with the free hand. He had previously set the level of the taiser gun to 'almost dead'. He turned on the taiser and Cleo's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she stared at the electric currents radiating from this device, and then…

Cleo woke with a start. _"Damn, how many times is this guy going to knock me out in a day?"_ she thought as she struggled. This place was worse than the last. This place was drenched with blood. There was so much, it seemed as though it were seeping from the cracks of this floor…_"Wait,"_ Cleo thought as she examined the floor. It was wooden, a hole in one of the planks seeped out a strange, yellow light. She inched over to the small hole on all fours, when the shackle around her ankle stops her. _"Bastard," _She thought with resentment. She lay down, despite the fact that the floor was drenched with blood, and then she peered through the whole. The sight was enough to make any "normal" person projectile vomit. It was another pile of corpses, which had several grotesque features about them: one man had a hole drilled into the top of his head with a stick shoved through it, as to "stir" the brains of the victim, a corpse of a middle aged woman had her intestines gouged out of her body with nails in the end of the intestines, as to have been nailed to something, several other corpses did not have tongues, and others had their bones broken and reset in odd angles, almost resembling crustaceans. Cleo put a hand over her mouth as her face turned green. Next, she made the mistake of looking up at the sight of several girls (she thinks she recognizes one) who had their eyes gouged out and angled metal pieces shoved through their faces from underneath their chins to their upper lips, to make them look as though they were smiling. All their necks had a large, crusted gash in them. Their faces were painted black and white to resemble their indifference. They all wore shirts that had the words JOIN US printed across them. At this point, Cleo had lost the pizza that she had had at that dance club the night before. As she was gasping for breath, her tormentor walked through a metal door.

"So, you like what you see? I figured you would peer through the convenient little whole that I had drilled next to where you would wake. Just to be nice, I'm giving you two options. If you struggle, you will resort to one of the horrible images that you saw through the floor. You keep your fucking mouth shut and sit there like a good girl, I will merely slit your throat and make things quick and easy. Then you will join a few of your friends that I have seen you with over there. It's your choice, my dear, Make it fast!" Johnny said with a joyous look on his face. His hands were behind his back, hiding something. "You just want to get your fucked up little pleasure out of hearing me scream, beg, plea, and cry. Well you know what? I'm not saying shit!" Cleo retorted. Johnny shrugged, "Have it your way!" Johnny ran towards her with a sledgehammer gripped in both his hands. Johnny swung at her, missing as Cleo jumped with the three foot radius he had left her to move in. Next, Johnny swung the hammer ­

at its side, and nailed Cleo in the jaw. A few of her teeth flew out on impact. Cleo sat there, helpless, hunched over in the corner of this room, in the basement of this fucked up little house, where she assumed to die. She stared up at the killer with blurred eyes and a gaping, bleeding mouth. Johnny then reached to grab a rope off of a rack on the wall, which he tied a half-conscious Cleo with. Next, he took a small scalpel off the same rack and began to carve her face. He was carving an intricate design that consisted of spirals, arrows, and pointy trims, almost that of one of the dough boys. Cleo just screamed. What else could she do? She was pretty much screwed anyhow. Next, he used white paint with a large paint brush to cover her face, and then he used black paint to fill in the cuts of the face with a small paint brush. It burnt. Badly. She lie there cringing and whimpering in pain.

Lastly, Johnny reached for a butcher knife from the rack and lined it up with Cleo's neck. "As promised my dear! You didn't squirm too badly, so you get it easy this time." With that, Johnny slit her soft throat with the knife, and watched her bleed heavily from her neck. "I will prepare you to join your friends. Make yourself at home." In Cleo's eyes, everything faded. First, her sense of touch, then the sense of smell, hearing, lastly vision, and she was gone. Johnny used a dingy towel to wipe the wound on Cleo's neck, then removed her shirt and replaced it with one that looked exactly like her "friend's".


End file.
